


Dancing at 1 am

by Persephonee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Taako Bakes, They dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Kravitz finds Taako baking at 1 am and fluff ensues.





	Dancing at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> It’s super short and I’m sorry about that, but I heard Ed Sheeran’s song Perfect and I wanted to write this down.

It was late. Too late for anyone to be awake, especially to be awake _and_ baking, but, here he was. The aroma of baking cookies filled the air, the few bowls he had used to make the dough stacked in the sink and Taako perched on the counter. After putting the cookies in the oven and cleaning up the mess he’d made the timer had another hour on it. The clock on his phone said 1:16.

Taako’s legs sung lightly as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. There was the soft sound of footsteps in the hallway, signaling that his boyfriend was up and about the house, but Taako didn’t move. Not until Kravitz stood in the doorway, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. “Taako,” he started.

Said boy waved him away and looked up from his phone. “I know what time it is, dear, I just… I needed to…” he trailed off, not sure how to explain himself.

Kravitz sighed and shook his head, though he was smiling. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked, chuckling softly. Taako simply shrugged his and smiled.

The dark skinned male entered the room properly and took the phone from his boyfriend’s hands. He exited the social media app in favor of the music one. He picked a song and started to play softly. It was on that the couple knew well. Kravitz put the phone on the counter and took a step back, hand outstretched to his lover. “May I have this dance?” he asked.

Taako chucked and shook his head. Kravitz probably thought he was being suave and romantic, the sap. But Taako took the offered hand and slid off the counter to his feet. They took up familiar positions, holding each other close and slowly swaying around the kitchen as the song played softly in the background. They both knew it well, of coarse as they had claimed it as ‘their song’. It was incredibly sappy, but neath minded. _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  sang the song and Kravitz twirled Taako and brought him back close.

It was late. Too late to be awake, but here they were. The aroma of backing cookies filling the air, a few bowls stacked in the sink and Kravitz and Taako dancing to son music in the middle of the kitchen. 


End file.
